His Choice
by MisRcyLoe
Summary: Stitch must make a choice. His best friend Lilo, who he promised to protect? Or his love Angel, who he had dreams of having a future with? It's his choice to decide and time is running out.


Note: As you can tell, this is extremely short, so it won't take too much of your time. I'm not entirely proud of the title, so if you have anything different, please let me know. This was inspired by Stitchfan82's story 'Going Stitch.' This just came to me and I haven't been able to get it out of my head. Beware that this is a sad story, so read at your own risk. But still, enjoy.

_Once I get Lilo and Angel out of here, I am going to kill Hamsterviel. _Stitch thought to himself as he rushed down a barely lit hallway as fast his weak legs could carry him. He had been searching for his best friend and lover for almost an hour. The time consuming search and his occasional fights with the escaped Leroys has taken its toll on him. He was very weary and wished nothing more than to rescue Lilo and Angel, fly back home, and sleep. His bloody left leg throbbed from the dagger one of the Leroy's used plunging into it. He held his hand to his chest to stop the blood flow from a deep wound the Leroy's claws sunk into him. He ignored the searing pain in his limbs from when the Leroys stretched out his limbs until they heard a disgusting crack before letting him go. They didn't want him dead, but they did want to see him in pain.

Stitch shivered as he entered a dark, cold room. He blinked his eyes once to see in the dark. Once he did that however, he felt his aching arms in the hands of two Leroys. Stitch growled as he tried to fight back, but that's when the lights suddenly flashed on. Stitch ceased his struggling to glare at Hamsterviel with narrowed eyes. He scowled at the little rodent sitting on to his throne like a king, smirking at Stitch with his sinister look.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't 626. Come to save Little Girl and 624?" Hamsterviel asked wickedly.

Stitch scowled at him once more. "Where Lilo! Angel!" Stitch cried out angrily.

His ears lifted at a whirring noise. He looked up to the ceiling, where two platforms began to spread. From those platforms, two tubes gradually descended. Stitch watched the two tubes slowly land on each platform next to Hamsterviel. The light grew brighter, enabling Stitch to see the two victims inside.

On the left side of Hamsterviel was Angel. Her fur was incredibly dirty from her own blood. Her left ear appeared chewed from the jagged ends on the side. Her wrists were raw from the rope securely wrapped around her wrists. It looked as though she had been desperately trying to jiggle the ropes off her wrists, but with no such luck. Stitch gasped when he saw a plasma ray pointed directly at her chest on the top right corner of the tube. Angel turned her head to him, smiling sadly.

Stitch turned to Lilo on the right side of his nemesis. Her pretty face marred with sickeningly green bruises. Her red Hawaiian muumuu torn apart horridly. She was cradling her left arm to her chest, which laid in an abnormal position. Stitch's heart sunk when he realized it was because the Leroys had broken her arm. Lilo slowly turned her head to Stitch, but she did not smile as Angel did. Instead, a tear leaked from her eye as though she knew her destiny was death and was slowly coping with it.

"Since I'm such a nice villain," Hamsterviel began. "I'll allow you to choose."

Stitch turned his head to him. "Ch-choose?"

Hamsterviel looked annoyed. "Sorry I wasn't specific enough for you 626. I meant, you must pick which one you want free. You have exactly a minute to decide before the rays go off and kill both of them in a blink of an eye. Oh and don't think 624 will survive the blast just because she's experiment. I programmed it enough to where it would even kill you!" He laughed maniacally. "I'm so good."

Stitch turned his head to Lilo then to Angel. His heart pounded faster. He didn't think he could live without either of them. They both play a huge part in his life. Both of them hold an enormous chunk of his heart. If one of them died, a large portion of him would die along with them. He loved both of them so much.

"Stitch take their place. Let Lilo and Angel go. Stitch die for them." Stitch volunteered.

Hamsterviel shook his head. "A very tempting offer, but no. Choose. You have exactly thirty-nine seconds."

"Please." Stitch pleaded. "Stitch can't… live… without either."

Behind him, he could hear the Leroy's snickering while Hamsterviel shook his head once more. He could tell the rodent was getting some sick pleasure out of seeing Stitch suffering. Stitch however, didn't care. He only wanted both Lilo and Angel out of there safe. He looked over to Angel, remembering the times when she said she hoped they would die together. That way, none of them would have to go through life without one another. He then remembered the time when they said to each other they would both gladly die for Lilo.

Angel caught his eye and her smile widened. Stitch knew she had caught on to the message he was secretly delivering to her through his eyes. She knew what was he was going to do. Stitch turned back to the mutant. "Release Lilo. Meega take Lilo's place. Stitch die for Lilo."

Lilo looked horrified at Stitch's proposal. She immediately shook her head, practically screaming at him. Stitch ignored her protests. Hamsterviel appeared to be contemplating on the idea. "Hmm, another very tempting offer. No, can not be done. Choose 626! You now have ten seconds."

Nine…

Stitch turned to Angel, his face mirroring her reflection. He thrashed around in the Leroys' vice like grips, but they still didn't let up. They were far more stronger than he, not to mention they having perfect health was a great disadvantage for Stitch. He caught Angel's eye, wishing he had telekinesis powers so he could transfer Lilo and Angel from those tubes and back home safely, where they belonged.

Eight…

His attention strayed to Lilo, who looked so forlorn sitting in that tube. She also appeared relieved that Hamsterviel denied Stitch's offer, but also miserable that she was about to die. Stitch felt as though she were thinking that he was going to rescue Angel and leave her in that tube to die. Why wouldn't he? After all, Lilo was merely a friend while Angel meant so much more.

Seven…

But… how could he live without that little girl? How could he smile everyday without hearing her laugh? How could life ever feel the same without seeing her cheerful face. He had said to her that a life without her, is not a life worth living for. He would do anything for that girl. Anything at all. But to keep her with him, he had to say goodbye to his pink beauty.

Six…

He turned his head to Angel who was staring fearfully at the ray. He remembered the day when he first met her behind the alley. Oh how beautiful she looked just standing there and giving him that flirtatious look. How his heart soared when she licked him on the cheek. He could still remember that day vividly in his mind. Angel meant so much to him. But… did she mean to him as much as Lilo?

Five…

Lilo was the one who taught him love in the first place. Maybe not the love between two strangers, but the love of family. She stayed by his side, firmly believing he could change, loving him until he gave into her sweet ways. Without her, he would be dead by now. He would've never known so many things. He would have never have known Angel. He looked up at the girl in the tube, wondering if he really loved her enough to give up his future with Angel.

Four…

Angel taught him how to love in a way Lilo couldn't have. He opened his arms to her and she welcomed him into her life. Stitch had thought love between a woman and a man was the most disgusting thing found on Earth, but after meeting Angel, he felt as though no other emotion could overcome the power of love. Angel was his love, his future, his impending children's mother. How could he give up a lifetime with Angel for a girl that…

Three…

That what? How could he compare to what Angel did for him to what Lilo has done. She had done so much for him that he feared he wasn't giving her enough in return. How could he just walk away from Lilo? How could he tower over her dead body and be relieved that he still had Angel with him? Though Angel was the one he vowed to love forever, he also vowed it would be his lifelong mission to protect Lilo no matter the costs. He already volunteered dying for her, but apparently, Hamsterviel wouldn't let him do it.

Two…

Stitch began sweating in nervousness. He could he choose between the two girls that meant so much to him. He loved both of them. How could let either of them go? They both hold a huge piece of his heart. A heart that would just stop beating if either of them die. He couldn't pick. He rather die for them. Oh what could he do!

"You better hurry up 626." Hamsterviel replied mockingly sweet. "You only have about two seconds."

"Please!" Stitch cried, tears leaking down his face. How could one little rodent be so mean? Why wouldn't he just let him die in both of their places, or at least in Lilo's place? "Please! Meega die for Lilo! Meega die for both!"

"Aww, that is sweet of you 626. However, it can not be done. I want you to suffer." Hamsterviel replied.

"Then destroy Stitch!" Stitch pleaded. "Goobaja Lilo and buchee-bu and take meega! Stitch naga care his fate! Don't care how… painful. Stitch naga want to lose Lilo, Angel."

"I don't want you to die!" Hamsterviel screamed at him. "At least, not yet. I want you to suffer in more ways than just dying. Death would be too much of an easy escape for you. But the death of the one you love so sickeningly much will just tear you inside."

Stitch looked up at the tubes, watching the abused girls weeping silently to themselves. Both of them will die if he didn't hurry up and choose. A tear escaped from his eye as they gave him one last look.

One…

"Lilo! Angel! NAGA!"

"Stitch! Wake up!"

Stitch was jolted awake by Nani shaking him back and forth. "Are you okay?"

Stitch nodded, tears pouring from his eyes. "Naga. Stitch naga be okitaka again."

Nani sighed. "Come on. It's time to get ready for Lilo and Angel's funeral."

Stitch nodded then sighed as Nani exited the dome. Stitch looked over at the picture of Lilo, Angel, and he standing close to each other in front of the pacific blue ocean. He reached over to the picture, his tears spilling onto it. Both Lilo and Angel held a huge piece of his heart. When they died, his heart went with them. He had no heart. He was just… dead. He was just an empty shell of an experiment. He never smiled, he barely talks, and he doesn't digest food or beverages that often. It was like he lost his will to live… which he did in a way.

_I can't do this. _He sighed, crying to himself. He kissed the picture of Lilo and Angel. _I can't live without any of them. I love them so much._

He stared at the picture with a determined face. If he couldn't be with them in life, then he was going to have to follow them through death. "Meega see you tonight."


End file.
